Malocclusion refers to a defect in a normal position between upper teeth and lower teeth, thereby making an aesthetic and functional problem. Such malocclusion is mostly found when the upper and lower parts of a temporomandibular joint are dislocated to each other. Therefore, an orthodontic treatment is needed for correcting this dislocation.
Conventionally, an individual teeth supporter has been manufactured and mounted to correct the position of the temporomandibular joint. It is impossible for such a conventional supporter to gradually respond to a malocclusion condition change of a patient. Accordingly, there has been proposed a teeth supporter that can be gradually and minutely adjusted in response to the change in a patient's malocclusion condition. However, there has been no substantive effect since this minutely adjustable teeth supporter is also virtually impossible to make relative movement in a horizontal direction between its upper and lower teeth supporters.